A retail store such as a supermarket has installed a money depositing machine having a function of depositing sales proceeds, in the store, and managed an amount of the sales proceeds. In a conventional money depositing machine, for example, when an operation of depositing banknotes is performed, first, the banknotes are deposited in a hopper, and sent one by one into the machine.
A denomination or the like of the banknotes taken into the money depositing machine is identified by a recognition unit. Subsequently, normal notes are stacked in an escrow unit, and rejected banknotes are stacked in a rejecting unit. Based on a storing instruction, the banknotes stacked in the escrow unit are collectively stored in a banknote storing cassette.
It should be noted that, as the money depositing machine as described above, for example, there is known a money depositing machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-67526 which is a Japanese patent laid-open application publication.
In such a money depositing machine, if the banknotes are rejected, the rejected banknotes are removed out of the machine from the rejecting unit, and again, inserted into the hopper, taken into the machine and identified. At a time point when all deposited banknotes have been stacked in the escrow unit, the banknotes are stored in the banknote storing cassette. Moreover, the rejected banknotes removed out of the machine from the rejecting unit are separately processed (separately stored), and may also not be stored as the deposited banknotes in the banknote storing cassette.
However, processing the rejected banknotes again in the money depositing machine increases a time required for a money depositing process. Moreover, if the rejected banknotes are separately processed, an amount of the rejected notes needs to be managed separately from an amount of banknotes processed in the money depositing machine. In this way, the conventional money depositing machine has a problem in that the money depositing process cannot be efficiently performed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a banknote depositing machine which can efficiently perform the money depositing process.